


The Phantastic Foursome

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, because fluff is cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots based upon Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Phil Lester (AmazingPhil), Chris Kendall (crabstickz), and PJ Liguori (KickThePJ). Most of these will be fluff, but I guarantee some will be angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twister

“Hey guys, how's it goin'? So, I asked in my last video what you guys suggested the Fantastic Foursome should do for our collaboration video. And the most suggested idea was Twister: Round 2! So, I've got the Twister mat, now all we need are Chris, Dan, and Phil-”

“Hey, Peej!”

“Hi, buddy!”

“PJ!”

A grin formed on PJ's face as his three friends stepped into the camera's view and pressed in around him, smiles lightening their features. Laughing, Chris leaned in and put his arm around PJ's shoulders in a "friendly" gesture, Dan and Phil smiling at the camera as well.

“Let's play some Twister!” Dan said in a fake girly accent (complete with what could be considered an "excited" pose), making his Phil chuckle lightly. PJ gave the camera a small wink.

“Let's.”

 

“Right foot red,” PJ's iPod droned in a blasé tone. The order was Chris, Dan, Phil, PJ. Chris scurried around the outside of huge Twister mat and stomped onto a red circle with exaggeration, placing his hands on his hips and smirking proudly. Dan rolled his eyes, but laughed along with PJ and Phil.

“Oh, why did we decide to do this again?” Dan asked in a comically sad voice. Multiple chuckles came from everyone and PJ's iPod spoke again, due to it being on a set timer.

“Left hand red.” Dan waggled his eyebrows, crouching down and slapping his hand down on the red circle directly across from Chris.

“I already have a bad feeling about this,” Phil grinned, shaking his head and carding a hand through his hair to fix his fringe before his turn.

“Left foot blue.” Phil was now across from Dan, standing right next to Chris, who was teasing Phil by pretending like he was going to push him over.

“So this is already getting interesting,” PJ smiled, rocking back and forth on his heels as he waited for his turn.

“Left hand yellow.”

“Are you serious?” PJ groaned, leaning over the green line of circles to press his hand against one of the centre yellow ones. He already felt slightly uncomfortable, Phil's knees right in his face should he turn.

“I bet Peej already regrets wearing skinny jeans again,” Dan teased, even though all of them were wearing black skinny jeans.

“Oh, the regret,” PJ moaned jokingly, shifting his weight to where he was slightly more comfortable.

“Right hand green.” Chris's face broke out into possibly to biggest smile any of them had seen.

“So this game seems too easy. I now vote that everyone has to choose the furthest circle from them, it can't be the closest,” Chris declared.

“Um, Chris? You do realize that that means you have to literally reach across the whole mat, right? Because you chose the corner red circle, and the farthest one from that is in the diagonal corner green one,” Phil pointed out, stifling a small giggle at Chris's expression as he also came to this realization.

“Oh. Well never mind, then-”

“No, you suggested it, now we have to do it, Chris,” PJ cut him off, smiling mischievously. Chris stuck his tongue out, but did it nonetheless, his butt sticking up in the air as he stretched out across the Twister board, nearly pushing Phil off balance. PJ pulled his head back awkwardly to avoid shoving his head into Chris's side.

“Wonder how I'm gonna join this,” Dan joked.

“Right foot green.”

“Are you actually kidding me?” Dan groaned, turning his body around and sliding his foot over to the furthest green circle.

“Chris, this is the most awkward thing ever, I'll have you know. I can't go over you, but going under you is so uncomfortable,” Dan complained, basically planking in his position. Chris was over and Dan was under, their bodies forming an 'X' on the Twister mat.

“Ow,” Dan winced. “I'm already gettin' cramps.”

“Right hand yellow.”

“Oh no,” Phil muttered. “How...how do I even do that? I can't go over Chris, and I can't go under Dan-”

“Just go between them,” PJ suggested with a small smirk.

“Gee, I appreciate the suggestion, Peej. Ugh, this is so strange,” Phil winced with a bright red face, snaking his body between Dan's and Chris's, very well aware of the fact that Dan's head was right under his crotch. PJ now had his face almost pressed against the Twister mat.

“Right hand yellow.”

“Oh...um..how do I...”

“Either go over Dan like Phil is, or go under him. And hurry, my legs are starting to cramp,” Chris advised with a wince, his t-shirt (he and PJ had learned not to wear jumpers) riding up to reveal his stomach.

“I can't go over Dan, Chris...shit,” he swore under his breath, reluctantly pushing his upper body under Dan's, all four of them now completely screwed should they need to do anything different. Dan's stomach pressed against PJ's back and PJ's face was mere centimeters away from Chris's.

“Left hand red.”

“Shit,” Chris hissed, shifting his body to pressed the palm of his hand again a red circle. “Guys, I'm so sorry, but my arms aren't cut out for this.”

With that, Chris's arms—then legs—completely gave out under his weight, crushing his three friends underneath him. His forehead slammed against PJ's with force, and both of them yelped at the painful contact. PJ pulled his head back slightly—shocked, and the air being pressed out of his lungs from being crushed under everyone's weight—only to have Chris quickly press his lips against his own. His arms—and the rest of him—pinned underneath everyone, PJ felt a flurry of emotions pass through him. Disgust was not one of them.

“..Chris... Get...off,” Phil groaned, unable to get up due to Chris sprawled on top of him, also unable to see what was going on behind him. Chris jolted out of whatever trance he was in—hastily pulling his lips away from PJ's, speedily rolling off of Phil and helping the older boy to his feet—watching as Dan scrambled to his feet as well. PJ just lay sprawled out on his stomach and looked slightly dazed, his eyes shut and his face burning red. Phil just assumed it was because he was out of breath from being crushed under everyone's weight.

“Right foot blue.” Phil reached over and grabbed PJ's iPod, quickly turning off the volume, not knowing PJ's passcode.

“You alright, PJ?” Dan inquired, crouching down next to his friend who was still struggling to regain his breath.

“Y-yeah...I'm fine,” he breathed, peeling his eyes open and slowly getting to his hands and knees. Dan grabbed one arm, Chris grabbed the other, and the pair of them helped PJ to his feet.

“You sure? We pretty much crushed the life out of you,” Phil pointed out. PJ just shook his head.

“Yeah, I'm sure.” He doubted—unless Chris brought it up—he would ever tell either of them about what had happened. Little did either of them know that Dan had seen the little... "interaction" between them.

“We can just continue this tomorrow. I think we've had enough trauma for one day,” Dan joked lightly. Phil hummed and smiled in agreement, PJ chucked quietly, but Chris didn't acknowledge than Dan had even said anything.

“You alright, Chris?” Phil asked in a concerned tone. Chris, who'd been staring intensely at the wall, blinked rapidly and focused his gaze on Phil.

“What? Oh. Yeah, yeah, I'm fine,” he replied, sounding distant and distracted. Dan furrowed his eyebrows sympathetically (he'd known about the crush Chris had on PJ for a long time), but Phil looked completely confused.

“It's,” Phil glanced over at PJ's alarm clock, “10:37. Maybe we should just go to bed, yeah?” he suggested. Dan nodded, and so did PJ. Once again, Chris didn't acknowledge that anything had been said.

“Right,” Dan said loudly, clapping his hands together. “Phil, come with me to get the blankets and sleeping bags and such, alright?” Dan allowed Phil no chance to decline, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the room with him.

“Okay, Dan, what on Earth is going on?” Phil whispered, pulling his wrist away from Dan's grasp. A flicker of hurt flashed in Dan's eyes (which Phil didn't seem to catch), but he replied nevertheless.

“Long story short: Chris has had a crush on Peej since forever and when Chris just fell...he kissed PJ. See the problem? Anyways, we need to actually seem like we were doing something of use instead of talking about something they don't know I saw. Come on, let's get the blankets.” Phil nodded in agreement and the both of them slowly gathered up the sleeping equipment.

They both changed into their sleeping attire, taking their time to get back to PJ's room. Neither one of them expected Chris to be sat on the floor—on the centre of the Twister mat—with PJ sitting in his lap and the two of them embracing, Peej burying his face into the crook of Chris's neck and Chris laying his head of PJ's shoulder. Phil stifled a small "aw" and glanced back at Dan, who gave a small nod.

The pair of them backed out of PJ's room and made their way down the small corridor that led to the small living room.

“Do you want the couch?” Dan asked quietly, motioning to the grayish colored sofa. Phil shook his head.

“No, you take it. You've got sleeping problems, remember?”

“No, you take the couch. I'll feel guilty if you don't.” Phil could already sense a useless argument to come out of this.

“Alright, how about we just share the couch?” he suggested. Upon seeing Dan's shocked expression, Phil hastily made to defend himself, his face flushed a deep scarlet that could easily be seen, even in the dim lighting of PJ's flat.

“Never mind, it was a stupid idea-”

“No, no, it's fine. Why not?” Dan shrugged. Phil paused after a second—processing Dan's words—before giving a small nod.

“Okay, so how do you want to do this?” Phil inquired, nibbling at his lower lip as he took in the couch's size. Phil quickly came to the conclusion that the only way both of them could fit comfortably and actually be lying down (as they were both lanky as hell) would be to have one of them wedged between the other's legs. Not that that would be a problem, really. Meanwhile Dan seemed to be coming to the same conclusion.

“We've done stranger things,” Dan pointed out, smirking at the double meaning. Phil scoffed and whacked him in the face teasingly with his pillow, skewing his hair.

“Shut up,” Phil rolled his eyes playfully. Dan faked a pout and waited for Phil to turn around before hitting him with his own pillow. Phil released a small yelp of shock, jolting slightly in surprise and turning around, dropping his pillow onto the carpet.

“Oh you'll pay for that, Daniel,” Phil growled playfully, lunging forward and tackling Dan onto the couch. Dan stifled a shriek of pure surprise, dropping his pillow. Phil easily overtook his YouTube flatmate and friend, sitting on Dan's stomach and pinning the brunet's hand above his head, a smug look possessing his face.

“Do you surrender?” Phil asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking at the boy he currently happened to be sitting on. Dan grinned.

“Never!” Dan cried with feeling, wrenching his wrists out of Phil's grasp and raising his hands to the older boy's sides, speedily beginning to tickle him. Phil let out a small squeak and squirming backward to escape Dan's fingers.

“Dan...st-stop it!” Phil giggled, his face red. Dan attempted holding back his own laughter (failing miserably) as Phil fell off the couch and onto the floor to escape the tickling. Phil lay on the floor on his back—his feet propped up on yeh couch still—catching his breath and looking up at the ceiling. He noticed Dan peeking over the edge of huge sofa and eying him.

“Are...are you okay?” he asked, obviously trying to prevent himself from more laughter. Phil just scowled back up at him, then smiled.

“Okay, I think you win,” he huffed, unsteadily climbing to his feet and motioning for Dan to scoot over before flopping down on the sofa next to him.

“Ugh, I'm tired...” Phil grumbled into the couch cushion. Dan chuckled lowly, patting his friend on the back.

“Then go to sleep, you numpty,” Dan grinned. Phil huffed and lifted his head with a quiet whine.

“But...”

“Phil, make up your mind. Are you tired or not?” It remained silent until Phil finally caved.

“Yes, I'm tired,” he grumped, climbing to his feet and sitting back down on the sofa, repositioning himself between Dan's legs with a satisfied sigh. Dan stifled a laugh and forced down the blush rising up his neck.

“Comfortable?”

“Yes,” Phil stated simply, snuggling his head into Dan's chest and closing his eyes. “Night, Dan.”

With a gentle smile, Dan carded his fingers through Phil's soft, dark hair.

“Night, Phil.”


	2. A Christmas Eve in the Life of Dan and Phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, this was for an English project. I thought "why the hell not" and decided to post it. Enjoy? (Yes, I understand how short it is. Sorry about that.)

Phil scratched absentmindedly at the collar of his ornate Christmas jumper, flipping another page in his book. He was currently reading The Maze Runner, a book recently released by James Dashner.

“Phil! Phil, you've got to see this!” Dan's loud, excitement-filled yells pierced the serene atmosphere of the quiet London flat. Reluctantly, Phil renounced his book with a sigh and set the fictional story on the couch cushion beside him. This turned out to be a bad decision as Dan rushed into the room and flopped down on the sofa, crushing Phil's beloved book.

“Dan, get up! You're crushing my book!” Phil yelped, frantically shoving Dan off the couch and onto the carpeted floor, snatching up his book and stroking the cover.

“Ouch! What was that for?!” Dan huffed in an accusatory tone. Without waiting for a reply, Dan hopped back up onto the couch next to his flatmate.

“That was rude, you know. I just came in here to show you something I thought you'd love, and you go shoving me off the bleeding couch,” Dan rambled in annoyance, continuing to rankle Phil.

“Well, what did you want to show me, then?” Phil sighed, this time placing his book on the coffee table next to a burning stick of incense. Dan grinned and leaped to his feet, grabbing Phil's hand and pulling him up.

“Come on,” he urged, dragging a reluctant Phil along behind him as he raced through the decorated halls of their flat. Phil couldn't decipher the cause of Dan's excited attitude, except maybe because it was Christmas Eve.

“But, Dan-”

“Just be quiet. Oh, and shut your eyes,” Dan commanded, placing his hands on Phil's shoulders to stop his momentum. With an exaggerated sigh, Phil sealed his eyes, noting with slight confusion that they stood in the kitchen. Why had Dan dragged him away from his book and into the kitchen?

A loud crash followed by consecutive quieter crashes sounded form directly in front of him, and Phil's eyes snapped open. The sight before him was something Phil denied he would ever forget.

Dan was sprawled out on the floor, his ungainly limbs sticking out in all directions. Smack on the center of Dan's back perched a tiny, gaunt kitten. The orange and white kitten's fur was matted and it stuck out in gravity-defying directions, but the kitten almost seemed blasé, licking a paw and swiping it over its ear with an expression of pure boredom.

“Dan, it seems again your clumsiness has made a formidable enemy,” Phil chuckled, taking a step around Dan's legs and leaning forward to lift the kitten from his flatmate's back. Whoever had owned the animal previously hadn't been very humane, he noted.

“Well, it's not my fault she's so fastidious and strong. She's like a kitten version of Thor, just without the hammer,” Dan grumbled, lying on the floor still, having succumbed to his clumsiness and the kitten's "strength". Phil just seemed to ignore him.

“Dan, where'd you get her?” Phil inquired, holding up the scrawny kitten in the dim kitchen lighting to try and get a better look at it. Dan just groaned and rolled over, grinning up at the kitten and Phil.

“Well, this wasn't how I intended to introduce her, but meet Zelda. Happy Christmas Eve, Phil.”


	3. Spider in Apartment 215

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil recently moved into his new apartment and met Dan, his next door neighbor. Later, Phil has a spider issue and asks Dan to assist him with it.
> 
> Basically fluff. It's kind of an AU, I guess. But Phil's still a YouTuber, he's just not met Dan before.

Phil had recently moved into his new apartment building. As a result, he’d just finished unpacking yesterday, and (with it being just him) it had taken longer than it probably should have, especially since he was on the fifth and top floor. And what was worse, the apartment complex had no lift.

Phil huffed a quiet sigh. He still had yet to meet any of his neighbors. Well, he could do that tomorrow, he supposed. For now, Phil had earned a day of relaxing. He’d woken up at around 10 AM, which was pretty early for him, his usual wake up time being somewhere around eleven to noon.

Glancing around at the stacks of cardboard boxes scattered throughout his lounge room, Phil grimaced at the thought of taking care of all the empty boxes. Still, he refused to think about it today.

Today he would probably go get a breakfast coffee from Starbucks (which was thankfully only a few blocks away) and eat lunch somewhere and order takeout for dinner. The best part was, he still had about a month before he had to post a new video to his YouTube channel, which would probably end up being an apartment tour video, come to think about it.

The 28 year old quickly changed out of his lion pajamas and into his usual black skinny jeans and a white Pokemon t-shirt. Phil snatched his keys off the countertop and exited his new apartment, locking the door behind him before pocketing the keys. He gently ran his fingertips over the old wood of his door and the small metal plaque on it that said, in very faded golden numbers, 215. With a contented smile on his face, Phil turned around, internally groaning about the long trek down the stairs he’d have to make.

The thought didn’t last long, though, as the second he turned and took a step, he crashed into someone and they both went sprawling to the ground. Face burning with embarrassment, Phil scrambled to his feet and offered a hand to help the stranger up.

“Oh my God, I am so sorry about that,” said Phil, biting his lip sheepishly. The stranger, a guy who seemed around his age, accepted the help and Phil pulled him to his feet, coughing awkwardly.

“Oh, it’s no problem. even if you hadn’t been there, I probably would have fell,” the stranger grinned, releasing Phil’s hand and chuckling. The guy brushed his chocolate brown fringe out of his eyes and looked Phil up and down, not seeming to recognize him.

“You new here?” the stranger inquired, coffee brown eyes locking on Phil’s striking blue ones. Phil nodded.

“Yeah, moved here a few days ago. Are you one of my neighbors, then?” he asked, combing his fingers through his own fringe subconsciously.

“Yeah, name’s Daniel, but literally everyone calls me Dan. I live in 214,” Dan explained, slipping his hands into his jacket pockets. Phil giggled quietly to himself at the way Dan said ‘literally’, taking in the new guy’s appearance. And it was only then that Phil noticed that this guy was wearing almost all black, aside from a white circle adorning his t-shirt.

“Right next to me,” Phil thought out loud. Dan gave a small hum.

“Well, I’ve gotta go. Nice to meet you...?” Dan trailed off, waiting for a name. Phil smiled.

“Philip. But you can call me Phil,” he introduced himself.

“Phil...” Dan said slowly, nodding in appreciation. “It suits you. Well, I’ll see you later, Phil.” With that, Dan weaved around his ebony-haired neighbor, pulled his own set of keys out of his pocket, unlocked his door, and entered his own apartment all in one fluid movement.Phil stared at the closed door of apartment 214 for maybe a bit longer than necessary before biting his lower lip and looking away, making his way over to the flight of stairs.

Phil hadn’t realized that the doors to the apartments had peepholes.

* * *

 When Phil returned to his apartment, it was around five in the afternoon. He would order takeout from the Pizza Hut two streets over, as he was too lazy to go there now. Besides, it gave him enough time to take a shower and try to beat his (admittedly not very good) high-score on Mario Kart.

Humming the tune of ‘Knights of Cydonia’ to himself, Phil let himself into his apartment. He was relatively surprised he hadn’t gotten lost on his way back. He toed off his shoes to reveal two completely opposite socks, one black with a lion face on it and the other blue with a random pattern on it. Phil tugged his keys and phone out of his pocket and set his keys on the kitchen countertop, phone still in his hand. Phil quickly called the pizza place (who’s number was on a pamphlet he’d grabbed when he was out). He ordered quickly and hung up, placing his phone next to his keys. Phil had about fifteen minutes before they got here with his food.

Yawning silently, the lion-lover stretched his arms over his head and walked past the kitchen and turned left, which led down a hallway with two doors on the left, one on the right, and one on the very end. The door at the very end of the semi-short hallway was just a spare closet. The door on the right led to Phil’s bedroom, which he had yet to truly make his own, having not set up all his posters and miscellaneous items he loved.

The farthest door on the right opened to reveal a spare bedroom, only slightly smaller than Phil’s own bedroom. And the closer door on the right was the apartment’s single bathroom, which was where Phil was currently headed.

The YouTuber entered his darkened bathroom and flicked on the light switch, the room illuminating in bright fluorescent light. Phil didn’t bother closing the door behind him (one of the luxuries of living alone) as he walked past the sink and parallel toilet and over to the bath. Phil was busy contemplating whether or not to get a shower or bath (as he could do either), when he saw it. The furry black spider squatting in the bathtub. Phil’s eyes widened as he stared at it.

The spider seemed to realize the human’s presence, for it started slowly creeping across the bottom of the bathtub and towards Phil. _That_ snapped him out of it. Phil yelped and darted out of his bathroom, slamming the door shut after him and running back down the hall, past the kitchen and lounge and over to his front door. Phil scrambled to grab his keys, leaving his phone, and threw the door open, racing out of his apartment and shut the door noisily behind him.

Phil glanced around and found himself quite relieved that no one had been in the hallway to see his clumsy freak out. Phil sighed and frowned, wondering what he should do now. He couldn’t leave, he’d ordered food. Huffing an annoyed, if not slightly fearful, sigh, biting his lip. Then an idea sparked in his head. Phil only hoped Dan was still home.

Phil moved from in front of his door and walked over to Dan’s. 214, right? He could hear a tune coming from inside, and it sounded like someone was playing a piano.

Regardless, Phil rang the shitty doorbell (every apartment had one) and waited, rocking back and forth on his feet nervously. A small rustling came from behind the door and Phil paused his rocking, all but holding his breath in hope.

Dan had to physically bend down to peer through the peephole, but once he did, he was quick to unlock his door.

“Phil? What’s wrong?” Dan questioned concernedly, taking in Phil’s appearance to ensure his neighbor wasn’t hurt in some way. “Did you lock yourself out? Why..why are you just wearing socks?”

Phil looked down at his feet. Oh. He was just in his socks. Phil’s cheeks dusted a light pink colour and he chuckled awkwardly.

“No, I didn’t lock myself out, but... There’s a spider in my bathtub,” he admitted bashfully, giving Dan an embarrassed smile. Dan’s worried expression melted away, only to be replaced with an amused one.

“You want me to kill it, don’t you?” Dan grinned, snickering quietly. Phil frowned at him.

“It’s not funny! It’s _huge_ , and I hate spiders,” Phil whined, pouting. Dan sighed and shook his head teasingly.

“Alright, you turnip. Hang on, let me get my shoes on,” Dan said, walking away for a few moments, returning with the same shoes Phil had seen him in earlier. Now Dan was wearing comfortable looking sweatpants, but the same t-shirt. Dan smirked and rolled his eyes.

“Alright, let’s go kill this apparently ‘ _huge_ ’ spider,” Dan teased. Phil huffed and glowered at him, but it wasn’t like he was actually mad. Phil opened his door, as he hadn’t locked it, and allowed Dan to enter first, slowly following after him and closing the door behind the both of them. Phil once again set his keys back on the counter where they lay previously.

“Follow me,” Phil mumbled lowly, creeping past the lounge room and kitchen and down the hallway, to where his closed bathroom door was, a small streak of light shining under the door, as he’d not turned the light off when he left.

“In the bath, right?” Dan asked, just to be sure. He himself didn’t love spiders or anything, but he wasn’t particularly terrified of them either. Phil nodded and let Dan unlatch and push open the door, peering in and looking around. Dan couldn’t see anything dark that stood out on the white bathroom walls or floor, which meant it was hiding, left the bathroom, or was still in the tub. For Phil’s sake, Dan hoped for the latter.

Phil remained outside the bathroom, standing in the doorway with a worried look, seemingly ready to sprint away should the spider come towards him. Dan glanced back and snorted, rolling his eyes again. Phil was an adorable weirdo, at least to Dan.

Dan stepped deeper into the semi-large bathroom and leaned over to look into the bathtub. Sure enough, there sat a tiny little spider, maybe the size of a dime, probably even smaller, on the very bottom of the bathtub, uncomfortably close to the drain.

“ _This_ is what you call huge?” Dan asked in disbelief, unable to stifle his amused laughter. He quickly stomped on the spider, lifting his foot and wrinkling his nose at the guts all over the base of the tub and probably smeared on his shoe. Oh well, at least the problem was dealt with.

“There. Happy?” Dan sighed with yet another eye roll. He seemed to do that a lot. Phil scowled, but it quickly reverted back to a smile, and he nodded.

“Thanks, Dan,” he thanked, tempted to give the other a hug, but decided against it. That would be weird, especially since they’d literally only had two encounters, one of which was because Phil bumped into him (literally) and the other time because Phil needed help with a spider issue.

“No problem. You know, it-” Dan was cut off by the sound of Phil’s doorbell ringing through the apartment. Phil and Dan exchanged glances, brown eyes confused and blue eyes excited and hopeful.

“Hey, do you wanna stay over for a while? Share a pizza, watch some movies?”


End file.
